Un cambio en la historia: Sophie Lilian Black
by Ally CaffreyCP
Summary: Sophie Black no es conocida por el mundo mágico, solo pocos saben de su existencia, ya que ella podría estar en peligro y todo por una…PROFECIA "El destino lo quiso así, lamento mucho no poder estar contigo y verte crecer, pero si mi partida te da protección, lo mejor es que crezcas lejos de mí"
1. Prologo

**Creo que esto se volverá repetitivo pero tengo que decirlo, está historia la tengo publicada también en Potterfics (como explico en mi perfil) soy la misma chica y no me he robado nada pues la historia es mía, solo quiero probar suerte con esta historia aquí para ver que tal. **

**Los personajes no son míos ni en sueños, solamente Sophie y la historia que se desarrolla con ella. Por lo demás, los personajes y la historia de base pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo los tomé prestados por un ratito.**

**PROLOGO**

Una figura encapuchada caminaba apresuradamente, en sus brazos parecía cargar un pequeño bulto, en uno de sus hombros colgaba una bolsa. Cuando la figura llego a una bonita casa se detuvo y empezó a tocar la puerta con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

— ¿Quién es?—pregunto una voz masculina dentro de la casa.

— ¡Remus, abre, soy yo! ¡Soy Annie!

— ¡Identifícate!—pidió el hombre.

—Me conoces desde los once años, fui a la casa de Gryffindor en Hogwarts, al igual que tú y todos nuestros amigos. Al principio odie a Sirius Black, pero me termine enamorando de él y luego nos casamos, el mismo día que James y Lily Potter, tenemos una hija que se llama Sophie Lilian, le pusimos Lilian en honor a Lily, que es su madrina y tú eres su padrino.

En ese momento la puerta fue abierta y se dejó ver a un hombre alto, de cabello castaño y de ojos miel.

—Pasa, Annie

—No tengo mucho tiempo, Remus. Vengo a entregarte a Sophie—dijo mostrando al pequeño bulto que llevaba y que había resultado ser un bebé de aparentemente un año.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Y Sirius?

—No puedo explicártelo todo, Remus, no puedo. Pero créeme, si no fuera necesario no te pediría que te quedaras con ella. Solo puedo decirte que mi padre me busca y él no sabe que me casé con Sirius ni que he tenido una hija con él.

— ¿Tu padre, Annie? Creí que…

—Remus, yo también creí que mi padre me había dejado en paz. No fue así y no quiero que mi niña este en más peligro del que ya está.

— ¿Sophie está en peligro?

—Sí, tú sabes…te lo conté, como es de…donde yo soy, Remus. Se ha creado una profecía sobre una niña que podrá unir al mundo mágico con el mundo de los Dioses de la Magia, no me preguntes como, pero logre escucharla y todo indica que esa niña es Sophie, mi padre no lo sabe y no quiero que lo sepa.

— ¿Sirius vendrá también?

—No. Ha ocurrido algo, estoy segura de que mañana te enteraras, pero, Remus, no creas en todo lo que escuches, dale a Sirius el beneficio de la duda, por favor. Y vete de Londres, llévate a la niña lejos, no regreses a menos que sea cuando Sophie vaya a entrar a Hogwarts, mientras tanto hazle creer que es tu sobrina o que es tu hija, que se yo. Y Remus, hazme caso en esto, quiero que mientras tanto la niña sea Sophie Lilian Lupin

— ¿Por qué?

—Lo entenderás pronto. Cuando mi hija sea capaz de entender dale esta carta—dijo mientras sacaba un sobre de su túnica—. No le hables de mí, solo si quieres háblale de Sirius, cuídala Remus y cuídate tú. No sé si nos volvamos a ver así que…adiós

Annie apretó entre sus brazos a su hija y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Te amo y por eso hago esto, mi querida Sophie. Cuídate mucho, se fuerte, sé que serás una buena niña. Cuídate y cuida de Remus

Le entrego a Remus la pañalera y por ultimo a la niña.

—Recuerda mis palabras, Remus, no creas en todo lo que escuches y dale a Sirius el beneficio de la duda

Dio media vuelta sin darle tiempo a Remus de responder, giro sobre sí misma y despareció. El viento helado de la noche del 31 de Octubre de 1981 hizo que la niña se despertara y viera a Remus con sus hermosos ojos chocolate para después regalarle una sonrisa.

Lo que no sabía Remus Lupin, era que aquel 31 de Octubre, Lily y James Potter habían sido asesinados, que Harry Potter había sobrevivido y había quedado huérfano. Pero sobre todo, no sabía que el padre de la niña que cargaba iba a ser encerrado en Azkaban sin derecho a un juicio. De todo eso se iba a en enterar a la mañana siguiente, cuando hiciera caso a las palabras de su amiga Annie, empacara sus cosas y se fuera lejos, muy lejos de Londres con su pequeña ahijada, quien dejaría de ser Black para pasar a ser Lupin, como Annie le había dicho.

Aquel trágico 31 de Octubre de 1981 dos niños se habían quedado huérfanos; Harry James Potter y Sophie Lilian Black. Los padres de Harry habían muerto, mientras que el padre de Sophie estaba en Azkaban y su madre…solo Merlín sabia donde estaba su madre.


	2. Hablando con la verdad

**Solo tengo que reiterar que los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, a mí solo me pertenece Sophie. **

**Capitulo Uno: Hablando con la verdad. No eres Lupin sino Black**

El sol iluminaba el paisaje de Phoenix, como de costumbre. Una niña pelirroja de ojos marrones bailaba en la sala de su casa para entretener a su tío-padrino.

—Bailas excelente, Lily.

—Gracias, tío Remus-sonrió la niña de unos once años-. Lo malo es que en Hogwarts no den clases de baile-dijo mientras hacía un tierno puchero.

Habían pasado 10 años desde aquel trágico 31 de Octubre de 1981 ahora era 1º de Julio de 1991. Remus había cumplido todo lo que Annie le había dicho, le había dado el beneficio de la duda a Sirius Black y le había dicho a la niña que era su sobrina y que él también era su padrino. Pero aun había dudas en él, a veces soñaba con aquella noche en que Annie le entrego a Sophie, o Lily como él le llamaba. Él sabía que la niña tendría que enterarse pronto de su verdadero origen, después de todo en dos meses iría a Hogwarts, después de todo la hija de Sirius Black y Annie Brooks, había demostrado ser una bruja, solo quedaba esperar la carta de aceptación.

— ¿Tío Remus? ¡¿Tío Remus?!

—Sophie Lilian no grites.

—Es que te quedaste como ido, tío. ¿Estás bien?

—Claro que estoy bien, anda, ve a ver la tele.

—Claro, lobito.

Remus sonrió por el apodo cariñoso de la niña, ella sabía la verdad, que él era un hombre lobo. Tener un buen trabajo muggle había hecho que generara una buena fortuna; el que los muggles no creyeran en la magia le ayudaba cuando faltaba cada luna llena. Cuando regresara a Londres tendría suficiente dinero para cambiarlo por oro para que a su querida Lily no le faltara nada. En ese momento el timbre de la casa sonó, Remus se puso de pie y fue a abrir la puerta.

—Ha sido muy difícil encontrarte, mi querido Remus.

Un hombre de cabello y barba plateada, la nariz torcida que parecía que se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez y unos ojos azules escondidos tras unos lentes de media luna. Aquel hombre vestía con una túnica violeta, su nombre era nada más y nada menos que Albus Dumbledore. Remus se había puesto pálido y miraba a aquel hombre con cierta preocupación reflejada en sus ojos.

—Profesor Dumbledore—dijo Remus indicándole al anciano que pasara, claro, después de asimilar que no era una ilusión óptica ni nada de eso—. ¿Gusta algo de tomar? —preguntó Lupin sin mirar a los ojos azules de Dumbledore.

—Una taza del café que estabas bebiendo no me caería mal, después de todo ha sido un largo viaje.

Remus sirvió el café en silencio y se lo entrego a Dumbledore, mientras que con una seña le indicaba que se sentara. Albus dio un sorbo a su café sin decir nada, así pasaron cinco minutos y en silencio, en un incómodo silencio.

—Supongo que sabes a que he venido, Remus

Lupin por fin levanto el rostro y miro a Albus, sin saber porque los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y su voz se quebró cuando hablo.

— ¿Va…usted va a quitármela?

— ¿Por qué te la quitaría?—repuso Dumbledore—. Es solo que creo que ha llegado el momento en que ella sepa la verdad.

— ¡Lily, baja un momento!—gritó Remus, tosiendo un poco para aclararse la voz.

Se escucharon pasos provenientes del piso de arriba y luego un torbellino pelirrojo bajaba corriendo las escaleras y luego se echaba a los brazos de Remus.

— ¿Llamabas, padrino?—preguntó la niña con tono dulce.

—Hay alguien que ha venido a conocerte.

La niña frunció el ceño y desvió la vista de los ojos miel de Remus, y se topó con los ojos azules de Dumbledore, quien le regalo una sonrisa. Sophie se separó de Lupin y camino hacia Dumbledore.

— ¿Quién es usted?-sabía que había sonado descortés, pero no había podido evitar que esa pregunta escapara de su boca.

— ¿Esos son los modales que te he enseñado, Lilian? —dijo Remus.

—Lo siento, padrino—dijo la niña y luego volvió a ver a Dumbledore—. Hola, soy Sophie Lilian Lupin, ¿podría saber su nombre?

—Albus Dumbledore, señorita Lupin—dijo Albus y miro de reojo a Remus.

— ¿Albus Dumbledore? ¿El director de Hogwarts?—preguntó completamente emocionada.

—Así es—sonrió el hombre—. Y he venido a traerte esto-dijo mientras le entregaba un sobre amarillento.

Sophie lo tomo emocionada y leyó lo que decía el sobre:

_**Señorita S. Black**_

_**Segunda habitación a la derecha**_

_**Knoodle, 120**_

_**Phoenix, Arizona**_

—Creo…creo que hay un error—dijo viendo de Dumbledore a Remus y de Remus al sobre—. Aquí dice señorita S. Black, yo no soy Sophie Black, soy Lupin.

—Lily mejor lee toda la carta, ¿sí? Ahorita te explico porque en la carta viene el apellido Black—dijo Lupin blanco como el papel.

La niña asintió y leyó la carta en voz alta:

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

**Director: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,**

**Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,**

**Jefe Supremo, Confederación**

**Internacional de Magos).**

**Querida señorita Black:**

**Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.**

**Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.**

**Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall**

**Directora adjunta**

Luego vio otro pergamino que aún no veía y lo leyó también:

_**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**_

_**UNIFORME**_

_**Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:**_

— _**Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).**_

— _**Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.**_

— _**Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).**_

— _**Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).**_

_**(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)**_

_**LIBROS**_

_**Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:**_

— _**El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.**_

— _**Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot.**_

— _**Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.**_

— _**Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch.**_

— _**Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore.**_

— _**Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.**_

— _**Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.**_

— _**Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble.**_

_**RESTO DEL EQUIPO**_

_**1 varita.**_

_**1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).**_

_**1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.**_

_**1 telescopio.**_

_**1 balanza de latón.**_

_**Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.**_

_**SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE ALOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE**_

_**LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.**_

— ¡Iré a Hogwarts!—gritó emocionada Sophie, pero de pronto la duda volvió a ella—. ¿Por qué la carta dice Black? Yo no soy Black.

Remus soltó un suspiro y se dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras, la niña se confundió ante esto y frunció el ceño, vio que Dumbledore se sentaba y ella decidió hacer lo mismo. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Lupin volvió, ahora venía con un sobre en las manos, se sentó junto a Sophie y comenzó su relato:

—Tú sabes, Sophie, que eres lo más importante para mí, ¿cierto?—la niña asintió y abrazo a su padrino—. Pero nunca te he dicho el motivo del por cual tú estás conmigo. Tú madre te dejo a mi cuidado cuando tenías un año, confió en mi para que yo protegiera su más grande tesoro.

— ¿Me abandono? ¿Mis padres me abandonaron?—dijo la niña de ojos marrones.

—Por supuesto que no, cielo—susurro Remus, envolviendo a su ahijada en un cálido abrazo y mirando a Dumbledore con preocupación.

—Ellos te querían mucho, Sophie—dijo el anciano—. Pero supongo que todas esas respuestas están en esa carta que Remus trae en sus manos.

Lily se separó un poco de su padrino y vio que él le tendía el sobre que llevaba en manos.

—Tu madre lo dejo en mi poder hace 10 años, léela para ti, cariño.

La niña abrió el sobre con manos temblorosas, desdoblo el pergamino y comenzó con su lectura…

_31 de Octubre de 1981_

_Querida Sophie:_

_Primero que nada, cariño, espero que estés bien, sé que así será, pues estas con Remus. Créeme que no pude escoger a un mejor padrino, tal vez tu tío James, pero él y tú padre ya eran compadres por medio del hijo de tú tío. _

_Sé que cuando leas esta carta, ya tendrás buena edad para entender, supongo que estarás por entrar a Hogwarts, sé que has sido una buena niña. Te amo mi pequeña, Sophie. _

_No sé si me odies o algo así, pero aunque me odies por haberte dejado yo te amo. Yo fui quien le pidió a Remus que te dijera que tu apellido era Lupin, que te ocultara la verdad hasta que entendieras, no te enojes con él._

_Tú padre, tú padre te quiere mucho, yo lo sé. Y aunque él no este contigo yo sé que te quiere, para él tú eras su pequeña princesa. Sé que lo sigues siendo._

_El destino lo quiso así, lamento mucho no poder estar contigo y verte crecer, pero si mi partida te da protección, lo mejor es que crezcas lejos de mí._

_Te quiero mucho, mi querida Sophie Lilian Black._

_**Tu mamá.**_

Cuando Sophie levanto la vista de aquella carta, sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas, se echó a los brazos de Remus llorando sin consuelo. Dumbledore veía con tristeza la escena, ver a esa niña llorando era como ver llorando a su padre, porque a pesar de que ella era pelirroja y tenía ojos marrones, la pequeña Sophie era el vivo retrato de Sirius Black.


	3. El Callejón Diagon

**Personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Excepto Sophie y algunos que irán conociendo más adelante.**

* * *

**El callejón Diagon **

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Sophie sabía la verdad, pero aún había cosas que la pequeña quería saber, ¿Quién era su padre? Intentó que Remus se lo dijera, pero al parecer Lupin no quería decirlo. _"Puedo vivir con eso"_, se decía mentalmente la niña _"tal vez sea mejor que no lo sepa"._

Esa mañana el ambiente estaba alegre, Remus había renunciado ya a aquella empresa en la que trabajaba y había ido a dar de baja a Sophie de la escuela, no más escuela muggle. Ese sería su último desayuno en aquella casa.

—Oye, tío Remus—dijo la niña después de comer un poco de sus hot-cakes —. ¿Puedes hablarme un poco más de Hogwarts?

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

—De las cuatro casas del colegio.

—Bueno, son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. En Gryffindor están los valientes de corazón, Hufflepuff, a ellos no les asusta el trabajo pesado, los Ravenclaw poseen una gran inteligencia y Slytherin ambiciosos y astutos son.

—Me gusta mucho Gryffindor.

—No importa en qué casa quedes, cielo. Aunque quedes en Slytherin tú serás una gran persona y una excelente bruja.

La niña le sonrió a su padrino y se dispuso a terminar su desayuno. Una hora después todo estaba listo para que partieran a Londres; Remus le había dicho a Dumbledore que preferían viajar por el método muggle.

— ¿Lista, Lily?

—Lista, padrino.

Remus cerró la puerta de la casa y tomó de la mano a Sophie. La pequeña dio un último vistazo a su casa, antes de subir junto a Remus al taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Sophie, Sophie, despierta, Sophie

La niña lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos y vio la cara de su padrino, cuando abrió los ojos completamente, noto que ya casi no había nadie en el avión.

— ¿Ya llegamos?—preguntó completamente adormilada.

—Así es, cielo, vamos a bajar ya.

Ambos bajaron del avión y se dirigieron a tomar su equipaje. Ya cuando estaban fuera del aeropuerto, tardaron un poco en encontrar un taxi disponible.

— ¿Dónde viviremos, padrino? Quiero decir…no tenemos una casa aquí en Londres

—Oh, claro que la tenemos. Yo tengo una casa aquí, antes de que nos fuéramos. No es tan bonita como la Phoenix pero…

—No importa, con estar a tu lado es más que suficiente—dijo Sophie y se abrazó a su padrino.

Después de media hora de camino llegaron a su destino, esta casa le traía muchos recuerdos a Remus, y un recuerdo en especial, el recuerdo de aquella noche.

—Vamos, entra—dijo Remus abriendo la puerta.

Cuando entraron Remus vio que todo seguía igual, lo único que había de diferente era que los muebles estaban cubiertos por sabanas y estas estaban completamente llenas del polvo que se había acumulado durante 10 años.

—Vamos, te mostrare tú habitación.

Subieron las escaleras y entraron al primer cuarto en el segundo piso. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color blanco, una espaciosa cama cubierta por una sabana y uno que otro mueble.

—Esto será por el momento. Cuando regreses de Hogwarts la encontraras mejor.

La pelirroja asintió y con ayuda de su padrino, quito la sabana llena de tierra de la cama y acomodo su ropa en el pequeño ropero que ahí había.

—Iré a comprar algo para cenar, no tardo.

—No te preocupes.

Remus salió del cuarto y Sophie se sentó en su enorme cama, veía a la nada y de pronto su vista se nublo y todo se puso negro…

"— _¿Aún no sabes donde esta esa niña?_—_preguntó furioso un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos marrones._

—_Lamento decirle que no, señor. Pero si usted no puede decirnos como se llama la niña, es posible que no la encontremos nunca, solo hasta que ella reclame sus poderes._

— _¡Debemos apresurarnos! Esa niña tendrá un gran poder y si no la encontramos ahora, si la dejamos que crezca, si no la matamos ahora…_

— _¡Su alteza!_—_gritó el otro hombre_—_. ¿Por qué habríamos de matar a la niña? ¿Por qué cuando podemos usar su poder a nuestro beneficio?_

— _¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Esa niña tendrá todo el poder, incluso más que yo, es una amenaza que siga con vida! Así que si la encuentras, lo primero que debes hacer, es traerla ante mí…_

—_Como ordene su alteza."_

Sophie abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba empapada en sudor y respiraba agitadamente, se puso de pie y salió de su cuarto. _¿Qué fue eso? ¿Quiénes eran ellos?_, pero lo más importante _¿Por qué yo vi eso?_

Entró a la cocina y se dirigió al fregadero, pero después recordó que habían pasado 10 años desde que esa casa estaba sola. Salió de ahí y volvió a subir las escaleras, aquella "visión" aún se repetía en su mente. ¿Era ella aquella niña de la que hablaban? ¿Querían matarla a ella? ¿Por qué?

Entró en su habitación y se dirigió a la gran ventana que había ahí, afuera solo había oscuridad y en esos momentos deseó que Remus llegara ya, que su padrino llegara, sentía miedo de estar sola, un miedo que jamás había sentido.

— ¡Ya llegue, Lily!

Al escuchar esto, Sophie bajo corriendo las escaleras y cuando vio a Remus corrió a abrazarlo.

— ¿Qué pasa, pequeña?

Sophie le contó todo lo que había visto a su padrino y este se puso blanco como el papel. Su niña corría peligro.

— ¿Sabes por qué yo vi esto?

—No, no lo sé. Cariño tu madre dijo antes de irse, que estabas en peligro, pero no me explico porque. Pero escucha, primero muero yo antes de que a ti te pase algo. Ahora ven, vamos a cenar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noche ya había pasado y le había dado bienvenida a un nuevo día. Sophie abrió sus ojos y se levantó de un salto. Salió de la recamara aun en pijama, y se adentró en la cocina.

— ¿Remus?—preguntó cuándo vio a su padrino sentado leyendo el periódico.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Hay algo digerible para comer?

—Sí, dormilona. Como no despertabas fui a hacer unas cuantas compras, vamos el desayuno está listo.

Ambos desayunaron en silencio y cuando terminaron, Sophie miro a Remus.

— ¿Iremos al Callejón Diagon?

— ¿Ya? Aún queda tiempo…

—Pero yo quiero ir ya.

—Está bien, sube a vestirte y cuando estés lista nos vamos.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Sophie bajo de nuevo. Vestía una blusa blanca y una chaqueta negra, unos jeans azules y unas botas. Se había peinado ligeramente y su fleco cubría su frente.

—Que hermosa niña.

—Gracias, padrino.

Remus tomo de la mano a la niña y desaparecieron para aparecer frente a un local que parecía estar en un mal estado.

—Este es el caldero Chorreante.

Ambos entraron a ese lugar que para Sophie parecía como si estuviera abandonado, pero realmente no era así.

— ¡Remus Lupin, cuanto tiempo!—un hombre saludo a su padrino.

—Buenos días, Tom.

— ¿Ella es tu hija?

— ¿Qué? Oh no, no, es mi ahijada y mi sobrina, se llama Sophie.

—Mucho gusto—sonrió la pequeña.

—El gusto es mío, Sophie.

—Bueno, Tom, nosotros nos vamos. Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego—se despidió Tom.

Remus llevo a Sophie al patio trasero del bar y comenzó a contar los ladrillos con su varita.

—Tres arriba…dos horizontales…bien. Para atrás, Lily.

Remus dio tres golpes en la pared y el ladrillo que había sido tocado comenzó a moverse, en el centro apareció un agujero que se fue haciendo grande y más grande que después dio paso a una calle muy larga y con adoquines.

—Bienvenida al Callejón Diagon, Lily—volteo a ver a la niña y sonrió al ver la admiración de la pequeña—. Vamos a Gringotts.

Sophie miraba para todos lados emocionada con lo que veía.

— ¡Mira!—gritó de pronto la niña—. ¡Una Nimbus 2.000!

—Lo sé, cielo, pero recuerda que aún no puedes llevar una escoba.

—Odio esa tonta regla—refunfuño la niña.

Siguieron caminando un poco más, hasta que Remus hiso que se detuviera.

—Ahí esta Gringotts.

El edificio era grande y de color blanco, delante de las puertas de bronce había dos…

— ¿Esos son Gnomos?

—Así es—respondió Remus.

Cuando entraron se encontraron con otras puertas dobles, pero de plata y encima de ellas había escritas unas palabras:

_**Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado**_

_**Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,**_

_**Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,**_

_**Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,**_

_**Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo**_

_**Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,**_

_**Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado**_

_**De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro.**_

—No sé porque eso me da un poco de miedo—susurró Sophie.

—Es que hay que estar locos para intentar robar aquí—dijo Remus.

Cuando dos gnomos les dieron el paso, se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo. Muchos gnomos estaban sentados haciendo algo que a Sophie no le llamo la atención, los gnomos le parecían aburridos, ella amaba hacer bromas, según Remus era más parecida a su padre de lo que creía…y ahí estaba otra vez, pensaba en su padre cuando no quería hacerlo, ¿Por qué él no le había escrito una carta? No lo sabía y por lo pronto no quería saberlo. Sophie seguía a Remus y se acercaron a un mostrador.

—Buenos días—dijo Remus educadamente—. Hemos venido a sacar dinero de la cámara de los Lupin, hace algunas semanas el profesor Dumbledore vino a guardar algo de oro…

—Oh, sí, sí. ¿Tiene su llave?

—Aquí está.

Remus enseñó una pequeña llavecita y se la entregó al Gnomo quien la observó atentamente, algo que Sophie encontraba aburrido.

—Todo está en orden. ¡Griphook!

Otro duende apareció, pero este causo que Sophie se asustara y se escondiera tras de Remus quien sonrió ante la actitud de su pequeña ahijada.

—Síganme—gruñó Griphook.

Ambos siguieron a Griphook a través de unas puertas del vestíbulo. Sophie se sorprendió cuando pasaron a través de las puertas, había un pequeño pasillo de piedra que solo era iluminado por antorchas, el suelo se inclinaba hacia abajo y había rieles, Griphook silbó y un pequeño carrito llegó sobre los rieles.

—Guau—exclamó Sophie.

Los tres se subieron al carrito y cuando este comenzó a andar, Sophie tuvo que agarrarse de Remus, escondió su cara en el pecho de su padrino y no la levantó hasta que notó que se había detenido. Griphook abrió la puerta que había en la pared y pronto a la vista de Sophie había…muchas montañas de monedas de oro, que ella sabía eran galeones, muchas montañitas de sickles de plata y otras más de knuts de bronce.

—Esto es todo tuyo, cielo—dijo Remus—. Creo que me he esforzado para que la cámara estuviera así, pero todo lo hice por ti.

El viaje de regreso no fue mejor que el de ida, pero fue mucho más llevadero. Cuando estuvieron fuera del banco, Remus fue el primero en hablar.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos con Madame Malkin a comprar tú uniforme?

—Me parece excelente.

Cuando entraron a la tienda una bruja de túnica color malva se les acercó.

— ¿Hogwarts, cariño?

—Si—dijo Sophie.

—Bien, justo una niña se está probando su uniforme, vamos para que te pruebes el tuyo.

Remus las siguió a ambas y cuando vio a la niña que estaba al fondo se le hiso extrañamente familiar, le recordaba a Katherine Rosier y lo último que había sabido de aquella Slytherin era que se había casado con Ethan Parkinson.

Madame Malkin subió a Sophie a un escabel justo al otro lado de la chica de cabello negro y le puso una túnica y comenzó a tomar sus medidas.

—Hola—saludó la muchacha.

—Hola—saludó Sophie, más por educación que por querer hablar con ella, esa chica le traía mala espina.

— ¿Primer año?

—Así es—Sophie le sonrió a aquella chica.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Sophie L…Sophie Black—miró hacia donde estaba Remus y se sonrojo un poco por el pequeño incidente que estuvo a punto de ocurrir—. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

—Pansy Parkinson. Por cierto, ¿has dicho que tu apellido es Black?

—Sí, ¿Qué tiene de especial?

—Que ya no hay nadie con ese apellido, bueno algunos son descendientes de los Black, incluso tengo un amigo que es un Black aunque su apellido es Malfoy, pero de todos modos…

"_¿Es que esta chica nunca se callara?"_, comenzaba a irritarle un poco aquella chica, _Parkinson._

—…y por eso que tu apellido sea solamente Black, es sorprendente.

—Vaya…—suspiró Sophie.

—Por cierto, ¿Quién es tu padre?

—Yo…

—Aquí está tú uniforme, tesoro—dijo Madame Malkin salvándola de contestar aquella pregunta.

—Bien, nos vemos en Hogwarts.

—Sí, adiós—fue la simple despedida de Sophie.

Luego ambos corrieron a Flourish y Blotts a comprar los libros que necesitaban. A la niña le llamaba la atención los diferentes libros que ahí había, eran fascinantes. Luego fueron en la búsqueda de los ingredientes de Pociones y demás cosas que les faltaban. Remus le compro una lechuza muy bonita, era parda y con unos hermosos ojos que parecían zafiros. Hasta que solo quedo una cosa por comprar, una cosa que Sophie había estado esperando…

— ¡Una varita!—gritó emocionada.

—Y no hay mejor varita que las de Ollivander.

La tienda de varitas se veía un poco lúgubre pero con un cartel que decía "**Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C."**

Cuando ambos entraron a esa tienda, una campanilla resonó en el lugar, que era muy pequeño y solo había una silla larguirucha en donde su padrino se sentó a esperar. Parecía una biblioteca muy estricta, solo que ahí no había libros. De pronto sintió un poco de comezón en la nuca, el polvo y el silencio parecían hacer que le picaran, como si alguna magia secreta se ocultara.

—Buenas tardes—dijo una voz amable saliendo de la nada.

Sophie volteo y se topó con un hombre anciano de ojos grises que parecían tener un tono lúgubre.

—Buenas tardes—saludó la pequeña.

—Oh, sí, yo sabía que vendrías pronto, Sophie Black. Tienes el cabello y los ojos de tu madre, pero sencillamente eres igual a tu padre. Aún recuerdo como ellos vinieron a comprar su varita…La de tu madre, 28 centímetros de largo, madera de acebo con núcleo de pluma de fénix, un poco flexible. Excelente para Hechizos de Defensa—dijo con ensoñación—. La de tu padre…—y su tono pareció ensombrecerse—. 30 cm de largo, madera de vid, núcleo de corazón de dragón, inflexible, muy buena para Transformaciones. ¿Y a quien tenemos aquí?—se giró para mirar a Remus—. ¡Remus Lupin! Si no mal lo recuerdo su varita es 32 cm, madera de sauce, núcleo de pelo de unicornio, un poco flexible, también excelente en los hechizos de defensa.

—Así es—asintió Remus.

—Muy bien ahora vamos a lo que han venido—dijo, sacando de su bolsillo una cinta métrica y con marcas plateadas—. ¿Con que mano tomas la varita, Sophie?

—Derecha.

—Bien, extiende el brazo, pequeña.

El señor Ollivander comenzó a medir el brazo de Sophie y luego en lugares que Sophie no sabía de qué demonios serviría, como la axila o sus fosas nasales, claro que esto la cinta métrico lo hacía sola.

—Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Sophie. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago, a menos que un lazo muy fuerte los una o la hayas ganado.

Después de decir esto comenzó a revolotear en busca de alguna varita.

—Prueba esta, 28 cm, corazón de dragón, inflexible y madera de acebo. Vamos, agítala.

A pesar de que se sentía como una tonta, la agitó pero apenas hiso eso, Ollivander se la quitó.

—No, no, no…prueba esta.

Así fueron pasando, 1, 2, 3…Sophie ya había perdido la cuenta, pero el señor Ollivander no parecía estar molesto o cansado.

—Veamos, prueba esta. 33.25 cm, madera de Vid, núcleo de pelo de unicornio y ligeramente dócil.

Esta vez al agitarla algo sucedió, chispas rojas, azules, amarillas y verdes brotaron de esta y el señor Ollivander aplaudió con ganas.

—Vaya, Sophie Black, veo que hemos encontrado a tu pareja perfecta.

Después de que Remus pagase la varita, ambos salieron del local, despidiéndose del señor Ollivander. Remus miraba la caja en donde iba la varita.

— ¿Qué pasa padrino?—preguntó Sophie.

—Que serás una excelente bruja, cariño.

La niña sonrió sin entender muy bien lo que su padrino decía. Pero Remus lo decía por una cosa, chispas rojas, azules, amarillas y verdes había brotando cuando la niña agito su nueva varita, esa niña seria poderosa al poder encajar en las cuatro casas y, por lo tanto por tener las cualidades de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts.


End file.
